dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alkaid (G.U.)
Star pic Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me we can put this picture on Elk's page: :http://www.oregonzoo.org/Cards/Cascades/images/elk.roosevelt.jpg ::-Kuukai2 05:08, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::Not that I'm agreeing, in fact I'm pretty much against it, but why'd you post that here? :P ~ Ichida ::::As a joke, though I'd totally be for doing it. I think that picture of the star is from the manga, but I still found it kinda odd that we're posting namesake pics now, and wanted to umm, illustrate that point. - Kuukai2 05:24, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Some people don't know what the deal is with the star names, that's why. I think most people know what an elk is. ~ Ichida ::::::I really think we shouldn't have the star image on Alkaid's page, it really just isn't needed.--Ellimist 05:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yea, I agree... it's pretty silly, too. :X --Rintaun 05:55, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'm all for the Elk idea. Do it, Kuukai. Amaethon Name What the were did you get this information, at least they should had change it to Yoko but nooooooooooooooo they put this name insted, i hope the english voice is better that the name :Ok so let me get this straight... Yowkow was named after a star, but that star's name in English is Alkaid? I guess that makes sense, it's not THAT bad of a name. --CRtwenty 13:17, 18 October 2006 (UTC) ::Where the fuck is the confirmation in this shit? Kulaguy 13:31, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :::I dunno, I'm waiting for Kuukai to post it. --CRtwenty 13:40, 18 October 2006 (UTC) ::::So I moved it back but left all the other pages alone until confirmation. Kulaguy 13:42, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :::::http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0280230/ You can doubt it if you want, but the way I see it there's no possible way that name would materialize unless that's what they were actually calling her. Also, this is pretty much what they always do, like with Ginkan and Getchouseki... Tenrow will probably become Sirius too, and all sorts of Harry Potter references will ensue... - Kuukai2 16:49, 18 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::imdb is user submitted though right? It's not an official reference. The game will be out in English in like a week, can't we wait until then? --CRtwenty 18:12, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::You're completely missing the logic I just gave. Where could this name come from, if not officially? Someone dumb enough to submit wrong names simply isn't smart enough to equate "Yowkow" with "Alkaid". This name hasn't sprung up anywhere until now. Not to mention her official website links to imdb. Anyway, emailing her... - Kuukai2 19:25, 18 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Lawl, I just e-mailed her. She confirmed it. Plus, she said she got a lot of other e-mails about it. .hack fans are spazzy. ^____^ :::::::::You're right, her response was fast. I confirm she confrims it. I told her about Yowkow's popularity and she was like "Ooooh..." ^^;; - Kuukai2 19:47, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Lost Weapon, WTF? Okay, I'm not saying I believe this, I'm just pointing this out. http://home.austin.rr.com/tsote/dothack/dothack_games_gu.html Helba Gate says that Alkaid is who you use to get Yata's Lost Weapon, which makes no sense whatsoever, seeing as you gain Yata in Volume 3. Then again, the site also says that Piros the 3rd being Piros is speculation, so... yeah. Do we deem the site untrustworthy? EmiHinata 01:35, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :I've had to correct the webmaster of Helba Gate at times. Heck, I think he still has the dothackers.net Epitaph of Twilight somewhere there. Anyways, why does it matter? Kulaguy 01:46, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Alkaid is gone way before you get to even see an Adler's Key. You do the math.--OtakuD50 02:13, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :::That's what I thought. I was just curious as to what it said, because people were saying it was a good info site, and I was wondering if I should bother to correct them. EmiHinata 02:15, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::::That site is, like, really inaccurate. They use partial bits of truth, but surround them with lies. The Alkaid thing is wrong, Yata is the one who gets his lost weapon... - Kuukai2 04:42, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::::HA! I knew it!!!! And they claim that they wanted to put all sorts of information from everywhere in... they didn't even realize in Another Birth that the Kite/BlackRose switchup was a typo, they just thought it was switched normally... oh well. I'll make sure to warn people. 06:22, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Dorje Hatchet Where has it been confirmed that Alkaid's starter weapon is the same weapon Haseo almost got from the FoP? Is this more Perfect Guide info, or just pure speculation. :Hrm... not sure where that comes from. I'll admit they look identical, but so do lots of weapons. I'll remove for now until somebody provides a source. ::What other two weapons look identical? - Kuukai2 09:30, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::Dorje Hatchet and Spin Axe look identical - Dark Knight Sparda 23 may 2007 :::Lit Honeysuckle looks almost exactly the same. The only difference between the two is the color. Greeting cards What happens to the Greeting cards you Give Alkaid that she doesn't answer before she leaves? Because she never responded to the ones I sent her. Does she answer them in the third game? :Yes, she responds to them when she wakes up. --CRtwenty 03:20, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::Shouldn't that be mentioned? :::I don't believe it's that important to say here, personally.--SicInfit 03:59, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Speaking of Alkaid's "sisters" Is it even confirmed they're her sisters? The air I got from them is they call her "neesan" in the sense they're girls who look up to her, not actually related.--Biccy 16:30, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :That's exactly what it is... where did it say they were real sisters? --CRtwenty 16:41, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::A lot of people seemed to have misinterpreted it, largely because they're culturally dumb. >> There was a similiar problem in one ep of the Pokemon dub when Frontier Brain's subordinates all called her "neesama". The dub translated it and phrased it to sound like they were actually sisters.--Biccy 20:26, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :::They're not sisters. People are just idiots. These are the same people who thinks Gabi is a girl in real life, and that Zelkova is Helba because of maxed stats. Kulaguy 20:47, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::::...So we should take that out of the article? - 24.1.98.166 23:24, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes. EmiHinata 23:55, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Alkaid's Class in GU+ I just noticed something funny, I think in GU+ Alkaid is a Blade Brandier instead of a Twin Blade. Maybe I'm just seeing thing, but it looks like Alkaid is only holding one sword rather than two. Here's a scan of when she's atacking Endrance: http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y163/Yellow-chan/Scans/manga/AlkaidAtackGU.png :Hmm, I don't have any of the parts with her. Does the rest of the art/text support this? - Kuukai2 05:28, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think they ever directly refer to her class. --CRtwenty 06:27, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :::Not even in the "outline of story" part (in the serialization)? - Kuukai2 07:08, 9 September 2007 (UTC) The rest showes her as one too, and as CRtwenty said, the don't refer to her class as far as I'm awere of. In the out line they don't even show her - Pancake 12:32, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Not in the recap text or anything? They like to use class as part of the description for this sort of thing. - Kuukai2 00:37, 10 September 2007 (UTC) She dosen't even have a spot on the recap... Which is probably due to fact she only has one apearance. (I don't know about after chapter six though.) --Pancake 20:50, 9 September 2007 :She's mentioned in the recap in 5 (I only have 1,2, and 5), are you sure you're looking hard enough? - Kuukai2 02:48, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I think so... Unless TheWaffleHouse didn't translate that page... (It dosn't have a recap at all.) --Pancake 14:38, 10 September 2007 :You mean the recaps aren't included in the scanslations? - Kuukai2 20:23, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Unfotunetly, no, they arn't... --Pancake 18:59, 14 Setember 2007 Final Ending Due to the nature of Alkaid's Wedding event, as well as her behavior towards Haseo during the games (both online and in emails, ie. Sending Alkaid the "Flowers Gift" card and eventually during the conversation, telling her "Then get the wrong idea," she responds by saying she'll always keep Haseo's words in Chika's heart), it seems that Alkaid would be one of the best guesses as to which Wedding event is canonical. Should this be mentioned at all, or does anyone even agree with me? 76.84.89.30 03:56, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :The wedding event is openended. There is no "canonical" one. And if there was it'd be Atoli, not Alkaid who got it. --CRtwenty 04:27, 19 November 2007 (UTC) The Wedding Event is considered to be non-canon. It was originally meant to be just for Atoli but Hiroshi-san decided to make it for all the girls (except Natsume) and Endrance after hearing all the different choices made by fans (like some wanted Haseo to be with Alkaid or Shino.) Trilogy Picture I hope no minds, but I posted a better picture of Alkaid in Trilogy on this page. Sorry again if I'm over stepping anyone's authority.--UnknownTwilightWave Popular in Trilogy? What? She didn't do anything except kick Haseo's ass and act like an arrogant bitch. If there was a poll, she barely even deserves to be on it.--Biccy 14:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Tsundere are always popular. - Kuukai2 16:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Not to mention the fact she single-handely stops Haseo from summoning Skeith. That's, huh. Pretty damn badass for a regular player. I don't think anyone else in the entire series can actually do that, not even Sakaki with his godly admin powers. (Unless we count it as Sakaki stopping Haseo when he can't summon Skeith because he's weakened from his previous fights.)